Take her in
by MaraMystic
Summary: ONE SHOT- "Her name is Anna" Hans said. " She is mine. " Elsa didn't know how to react to the news. Her fiancé just found out that he was the father of a babygirl named Anna. He doesn't know how to care for a baby but Elsa obviously does. Will she take her in?


**This is a One-shot.**

 **I love the family vibes so I wrote this just cause I was BORED... Now just add a cute baby Anna with chubby cheeks and doe eyes and, Oh my gosh! She is to die for. Anyway I know it's a bit different from my previous stories but bear with me. Oh and enjoy it :D**

 **PS: I don't own frozen... obviously.**

* * *

Life was a great for Elsa Queen, a brilliant and smart woman in her twenties who just started her career as a lawyer. Years of study and practice and here she is, at the top just like everyone expected her to be. Elsa grew up in a good family in the Pacific Palisades and they were always supportive of her decisions. So was her fiancé, Hans Westergard. A handsome man who could melt any girl's heart with a single flash of his smile. The two were together for a couple of months now and were living a peaceful life.

Yes life was great for Elsa. As great as could be.

" Mom I just arrived at the appartment, can we talk about this later? Okay, I will take care of everything, don't worry. " Elsa repeated to her mother who was ranting endlessly at the end of the line. " Dinner tomorrow at seven, we'll be there ... alright I'll call you later, me too. "

As she finally hung up, she struggled outside the door of Hans's appartment with her purse and cursed when she realized that she forgot her keys. She muttered something under her breath and raised her fist to knock but was surprised when the door abruptly opened with a distraught Hans standing on the other side.

" Hey, sorry I forgot my keys at my office. I left in a rush as soon as I got your message, is something wrong? " She asked, leaning forward to kiss him but stopped when she noticed how red his eyes were. It looks like he has been crying. " Are you okay? "

Hans shook his head and suddenly brought her in a tight hug. " I'm glad you're here. " He whispered, his voice hoarse.

Surprised and confused, she hugged him back but not before asking " Hans what's wrong? "

" I don't know how to break it to you. " He replied, pulling away from the hug. There were more tears pooling in his eyes as he spoke. " I still can't believe it, I didn't know about her. I swear I didn't know about the baby. "

" Tell me what's going on? You're scaring me, who is she? What baby are you talking about? "

" I didn't go to work this morning cause I... "

" Cause you what? "

" Awhile after you left for work, I was ready to leave myself but when I opened the door, I found something. " He said, looking briefly over his shoulder and back at Elsa. " Or more like someone. "

" I'm confused. " A sudden high-speech cry that sounded like a shriek caught their attention and a look of panick immediatly crossed Hans's face. Now Elsa was more than confused, she was shocked because she couldn't have mistaken this cry, it was obviously a baby crying. " What's the meaning of this? "

" She has been crying since this morning, I don't know what to do. " Hans said, running back into the livingroom.

Elsa followed him in the appartment, weary about what might be waiting for her inside. She passed the kitchen and stepped in the living room and what she found there merely froze her on the spot. Here on the couch was a carseat next to what Elsa assumed to be a diaper bag and a baby was now being picked up by Hans. Elsa was definitely not expecting this and she silently prayed that Hans was not involved in any kind of trouble.

" Hans whose baby is this? "

" It's Anna, I found her on my doorstep. "

She gasped. " Like this? " The poor thing was only wearing a diaper with socks and a hat. No cloth on. Who could be so cold hearted to do such a thing?

Hans nodded while bouncing the baby to calm her down to no avail. The look in his eyes told Elsa that there was more and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear it. But she heard it anyway.

" She is mine. "

 _She is mine._ The three words echoed in her head and she had to shake her head as if to make sure that she heard it right. _It has to be a joke, it can't be real. No it really has to be some kind of sick joke._

" Wh-what? "

" It was a one night thing, a month before we met. " He said over the cries. " I never heard of her since this day, I swear. "

" But how? "

Hans mentioned with a nod of his head, the brown envelope laying on the couch next to the carseat. Elsa reluctantly glanced at it, something was telling her that what she will find inside will not necessarily please her. She retrieved a birth certificate and just like he told her, his name figured on the paper as the father of Anna, she still couldn't stomach that. There was also a small card, which she didn't wait to read.

 _Hello Hans, it's been awhile since Denver... I don't even know if you remember me. What was supposed to be a one night fun didn't turn out as planned obviously. I am not fit to be a mother and a baby would only get in my way, I can't keep her. Her name is Anna and she is yours... Keep her or give her up for adoption, your pick._

Elsa gasped and the card slipped from her grip. This litterally knocked the wind out of her. More questions popped into her head, this was all confusing for her. A baby. Her soon to be husband is the father of a baby girl and this baby was left on his doorstep by her estranged mother who choosed to leave her own child behind. This made Elsa upset for some reasons, she didn't know what to think of it, it was just so much to take in.

Too much even.

The loud sound of the baby's loud cries startled her again and she looked up in time to see the stream of tears running down her cheeks as violent sobs racked her small body. Elsa watched frozen as Hans helplessly tried to calm the baby but every attemp was useless.

" What's wrong Anna, why are you crying? Do you want your pacifier? " Hans tried to insert the soother in her mouth, effectively calming the baby for a few seconds until she spit it out again and wailed at the top of her lungs. Elsa winced, at this rate the baby will only get sick.

" Give her to me. " She spoke, subsconsciously reaching her arms out to greet little Anna.

Hans glanced at her worriedly. " Are you sure? I don't want to force yo- "

" Please she will be sick if we don't calm her down. " She insisted.

Hans nodded and slowly manoeuvred the baby into Elsa's arms.

" Come here Anna, shh it's okay. Please don't cry. " She shushed the small bundle in her arms and held the baby against her chest, careful to craddle her head. " Oh Christ she is cold! " She gasped loudly as her skin made contact with Anna's nearly naked body. Strangely, the baby abruptly stopped crying when Elsa picked her up but the loud gasp surprised her and tears welled up in her eyes once again. " No, no, no... I'm sorry sweetheart, don't cry. Does she have a blanket? " She asked Hans.

Hans stared blankly at his fiancé, surprised by her natural motherly instinct.

" Uh yeah, wait... Here. " Hans handed her the blanket and she gently wrapped the baby in it, holding her into a more comfortable position with her head tucked into the crook of her arm. That calmed Anna a bit but soon she was nuzzling her face into Elsa's chest and her mouth opened in another wail. " Hey now, it's okay. "

" She seemed to calm down, I don't know what's wrong with her. " Hans started to panick. Anna wouldn't calm down. She just trashed around, her hands fisting the front of Elsa's blouse.

Elsa kept shushing the baby as she paced the room. She gently unclutched her fingers from her blouse and was taken aback when the baby clung to her hand and sucked on her finger. " Oh my... are you hungry? Did she eat? " She turned to Hans for the last question.

" I tried to feed her a bottle earlier but she wouldn't eat. " He told her when she saw Anna nuzzling Elsa's chest again while sucking on her finger. " I found a bottle with a can of formula in her bag and I followed every step of the intructions for the preparation, I can't see what I did wrong. "

" Did you try again? "

Hans shook his head. " No, should we? "

" Let me try. " She nodded, sitting down on the couch, leaving her index in Anna's mouth. " Shh calm down Anna, you don't want to get sick. Do you? Shh stop crying please, daddy will be back. "

The word daddy sounds weird coming from her, even Hans seems to feel awkward. Though this is what he is now right? He didn't argue about it.

Wordlessly, he ran into the kitchen to get the bottle. Elsa rocked Anna in her arms but she didn't dare take her finger from the baby's clutch. Hans quickly came back with the bottle and handed it to her. She expertly held the Anna in one arm while holding the bottle with her free hand and brushed the nipple against the baby's pink lips. To her amazement, the cries subsided as Anna latched onto the nipple.

" Wow it works. " Hans whispered in shock. He tried to feed the baby a few times earlier but she would just spit the nipple out and cry again. Now Anna was looking at Elsa as she suckled away and blinked, her small hands still holding onto Elsa's fingers as she held the bottle.

Elsa smiled, staring down at little Anna. Now that she looks closely at her face, she can see the breathtaking turquoise eyes staring back at her almost in wonder and curiosity. Her small nose all red as well as her soft baby cheeks. There was a small patch of strawberry-blonde hair at the top of her head, she got that from her father, Elsa has no doubt. She finally saw the ressemblance between the two, it was pointless to ask. She could see a bit of Hans on this babygirl's face.

" My, my you are hungry, aren't you? " She chuckled at Anna's eagerness and as a response, Anna gleefully kicked her tiny feet, milk pooling at the corner of her lips as she gurggled around the nipple. The room was once again quiet with only the constant suckling sounds of the baby to cut through the silence. " That's right, you were cold and hungry? Yes you were. "

" You're good with her. " Hans noted, still amazed by her natural instinct. " She looks happy. "

" She looks like you. " Elsa replied, her eyes never leaving Anna. " How can you leave your baby at a door and just disappear? I don't get it. " She wondered out loud, shaking her head in disbelief.

It angered her to know that someone would carelessly leave a baby like this, doesn't Anna's mother care enough to dress her baby properly than just leaving her in a diaper?

 _At least she cared enough to put a pair of socks on her feet and a hat on her head._ She thought bitterly

When she looks at this fragile bundle of joy, all she wants to do is keep her away from harm. Elsa didn't understand where this sudden need to protect the child came from but a new kind of feeling was rising withing her. The more she stares at her, the more she wants to protect her.. it's a feeling she can't comprehend but strangely it was soothing. She never felt like this before but when those bright blue eyes search into the dept of her soul, she is filled a different kind of love.

Maternal maybe? She can't tell but she wouldn't be surprised if it was.

Though a question remained.

" What are we gonna do? " Hans asked.

* * *

 _ **One month later.**_

 **Elsa's POV**

" You know Els, I think it's a good thing that you and Hans decided to keep her. " Rapunzel told me as she stared ahead at the deck. We were sitting in the patio and as I followed her gaze, I couldn't help but smile when I saw my beautiful baby in my mother's arms. _My baby..._ I still can't believe how much this little angel has changed my life.

Hans and Flynn were at the barbecue sipping at their beer while talking about the last football game with my father and uncle Henrick. A few feet away in the yard, aunt Primerose was gushing over Anna as my mum held her on her knees. All the family was reunited for my cousin's birthday and they were all happy to welcome the new little one. Who knew that a tiny six months old babygirl could bring so much happiness?

Anna became the baby of the family.

" Giving her up was not an option. " I finally answered to my cousin. " I didn't want her to be separated from Hans either. Naturally he was the legal guardian but I decided to adopt her as well and she is officialy mine. "

Raunzel laughed softly. " And I'm glad you did, you gave her a home when she needed one. Not a lot of persons would have done the same, definitely not when this baby is your fiancé's but not yours biologicaly. "

" I didn't care about that, though she is mine now and it's all that matters to me. " I simply stated. " Anna's biological mother lost her rights as soon as she left and I'm glad that Hans didn't give me her name or else... " I took a deep breath and shook my head.

" Okay let's not plan a murder today, we are more useful free than in a cell. " Rapunzel joked. " And honestly, how can you not fall in love with her? She is so adorable and she likes me! "

" She likes everyone. " I rolled my eyes.

" Anyway, how does it feel like? I mean being a mom and taking care of a child? You know how I love kids right? "

" I know. " I nodded, chuckling at her curiosity. Rapunzel is a great aunt and I can already tell that my babygirl will be treated like a real princess. I have a feeling that in the futur, she will be running to her auntie to get out of trouble. " Well you know? It's a feeling I can't explain but everytime I look at her, I fall in love with her all over again. "

" Awe that's so cute. "

" I still have so much to learn, I sometimes wonder if I will be a good mother to Anna. She deserves the best and I want to give her everything her mother couldn't give her but what if I can't do it? What if- "

" Hey stop right there. " Rapunzel shook her head and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at her. " Did you hear yourself talking? Wanting the best for your child is already a huge step to being a great mother Elsa. I can tell that you love her with all your heart. "

I nodded. " More than anything. "

" See? Everything will be just fine and you have all of us to help. It's okay. " She insisted and I nodded slowly.

" Heeyy! Look who is here. "

We both look up to see Flynn coming towards us, carrying Anna in his arms. Once again, the sight of my babygirl shrieking with laughters as he tickled her tummy brought another smile to my face. My God, she is getting chubbier as days pass, I just want to eat her up.

" Hello sweetheart. " I grabbed Anna's hand and kissed her smal fingers as Flynn held her in front of him.

" Look Anna, it's mommy and auntie Punzie. " He placed her feet on the couch next to me and held her into a standing position, allowing her to bounce on the soft cushion.

I could feel butterflies in my stomach at what he said, I feel them everytime someone refers to me as Anna's mommy. This is the most beautiful name given to me. One month ago, I was just Elsa and now I am a mother.

This is magic.

" Aww you two are so cute. " Rapunzel gushed excitedly.

Flynn smirked and looked down at Anna. " Heard that Firecracker? We're badass, not cute! " He held her small hand in the air and gently made a high-five.

" Don't curse in front of her! " I scolded.

" Ah relax. " Flynn chuckled, still looking at Anna. " C'mon Anna, tell your mommy to chill. "

" And did you call my girl Firecracker? " I raised one perfect eyebrow at him. I know that always creeped him out.

He gulped. " That's all Hans. "

" Give her to me already! " Rapunzel begged Flynn to hand her the baby which wasn't needed because Anna happily stretched her arms towards her. " Yes she wants her auntie to take her, don't you Anna? You wanna come with auntie? I knew you like me, yes you do! " .

" She loves me more. " I reached my arms out to take her and my jaw actually dropped when she cuddled into Rapunzel.

" YAY! She really loves her auntie cause you know... I'm like the best in the world. " Rapunzel hugged Anna and nuzzled her nose as she makes silly faces. I couldn't help but laugh when Anna grabbed my cousin's nose and attempted to kiss her, which really means drooling all over her face.

" She loves you that much. " I smirked as Rapunzel's face scrunched up but she simply giggled and stuck her tongue out at me.

I left Anna in the care of her aunt and uncle as they play in the garden, knowing they were good company and walked back towards the deck. Hans approached me as soon as he saw me and put his hands on my waist once he was close enough.

" How is my princess doing? " Hans asked, pecking me on the lips. I laughed and faked a pout as I pulled away.

" She choosed her aunt over me. "

He chuckled and put his arm around me. " Well she choosed Flynn over me. "

" What a cruel world. "

" So cruel. "

* * *

Once we finished eating, Flynn brought the cake and everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday' to Rapunzel while I filmed with my camera. She was holding Anna in her lap and laughters would oftenly cut through the song each time Anna would try to grab the cake, her eyes as wide as saucer plates at the sight of the candles.

"Happy birthday to yooooouuu! " We finished the song in chorus and started counting. " One... two... three! " Rapunzel blew the candles, leaving only one in the middle. We looked at her confused and she stood up, holding Anna in front of the cake.

" Come on peanut, blow on the candle. " She urged Anna.

" Honey she is a baby, she doesn't know how to blow. " Aunt Primerose told her, laughing softly as Anna clapped her hands excitedly. She was babbling about, trying to reach for the candle. " Careful, don't let her touch it. "

" Mooom I know, I wouldn't let her burn herself. " Rapunzel playfully glared at aunt Primerose and tried to show Anna how to blow through her lips. " Go ahead, I know you can do it. "

" Just saying honey, better be safe than sorry. "

" I know mom. "

" Oh dear, that reminds me of Elsa. " My mother told my father and I could already tell that there was a story behind this. " On her first birthday, she was so frustrated with her candle that she had smashed her sippy cup into the cake. "

" She missed the candle though... " My dad grinned at the memory.

Hans smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. " Who gets their one year old kid a magical relighting candle? " I said.

" Now I know why you have issues with candles. "

" Shut up. " I huffed and returned my attention to Anna. " Come on sweetheart. " I encouraged.

" Are we going to eat that cake today or tomorrow? " Flynn asked. Rapunzel glared at him, this time it wasn't a playful one though and he quickly went back to encouraging Anna blowing out the candle.

I chuckled and brought the camera right in front of them to have a great view of the scene. It was really funny to watch Rapunzel teaching Anna how to blow, she was getting nowhere since Anna only seems to be interested in catching the candle with her bare hands. Finally through her babbling, she drooled on the candle and everyone blinked when the small orange glow eventually died.

" Well that was one way to do it. " Uncle Henrick said, staring blankly at the candle while we all laughed and clapped at Anna's accomplishment. He finally smiled and stroked her hair. " Well done little one. "

" At least she didn't smash her sippy cup into the cake. " My dad commented, grinning at me.

" Really funny dad. " I huffed.

" You did it! " Rapunzel lifted Anna in the air and spun her around, earning a loud shriek from Anna as she happily kicked her feet. " Congratulations peanut, you're a great helper! " I smiled and set my camera down before walking over to them.

" Happy Birthday Zel. " I kissed my cousin on the cheek and brought her into a one side hug.

" Thank you Elsa. " She replied, giggling as Anna tried to kiss her once again. " Thanks to you too litle miss. " She kissed Anna's forehead. Everyone followed suit after me and urged her to open her gifts. Hans ran to the car and brought the gift we got for her. She opened all of them and Anna was a great help there too by tearing the wraps appart, making a mess of papers all over the floor.

" Now there is one last gift! " Hans cleared his throat.

" Oh man, when are we going to eat this cake? " Flynn grumbled under his breath.

Everyone looked at Hans curiously and Rapunzel was just as curious as the rest of the family. Hans gave me a glance and I nodded, clutching my hands in front of me.

" Actually this includes you too. " I told Flynn and switched my gaze to Rapunzel. " Hans and I wanted to ask you both if you agree to be Anna's Godparents. "

" OH MY GOD YES! " Rapunzel shouted without hesitation, which was expected. " YES! YES! OF COURSE! " She scooped Anna up again and peppered her face with small kisses.

Flynn on the other hand had a smug look on his face, a smirk ghosting over his lips. " Mom, dad... " He started, glancing at us. " You couldn't have found a better Godfather than me, Anna is one lucky girl. Right firecracker? " He winked at our babygirl who was giggling madly in Rapunzel's arms.

" And also since Anna completed our small family, we wanted a better place for her. So Hans and I decided to move back to Pacific Palisades. " I added and I could already see the tears pooling in my mother's eyes. " We bought a new house in the area, so now we can see each other more frequently. "

Hans nodded and added jokingly. " I'm sure Anna would like to have her own room, so in the futur she won't complain like her mom about her dad snoring. "

I rolled my eyes and slightly hit him in the chest.

" Oh darling. " My mother smiled. I quickly moved to hug her as she started crying her happy tears. " This is great, we will be able to see our grand-daughter growing up. "

" Of course. " I replied, pulling away and wiped her tears.

" OKAY! " Flynn cleared his throat loudly. " Can we eat the cake now? "

" Impatient much love? " Rapunzel shook her head and kissed him on the lips.

And just like that, she cut the cake and slices were given to each one of us, which made Anna really happy as we share stories and make small talks about everything. I discovered a few days ago that Anna loves everything that is chocolate flavor, I guess it's a good thing that the cake was a chocolate cake too.

" No baby, let daddy feed you. "

" NNGAH! "

We turned our head to see the little scene between father and daughter. Hans was trying to keep Anna from digging her fingers into the slice Rapunzel put in her plate but she was clearly not pleased because she started fussing. " Anna I said no, come on open up. " He said more firmly, holding the plastic spoon in front of her mouth.

" Nnngh dah! " She babbled, her small hand smacking the spoon and she managed to get chocolate cream on Hans's shirt. He tried to feed her another spoon but she turned her head away while flailing her arms aimlessly.

" Come on princess. " He sighed, placing the spoon down after another failed attempt and looked at me. " What's your secret? She doesn't do this with you, she only doesn that with me. "

" Because she knows she can get away with anything when she is with you. " I replied knowingly before adding. " It doesn't work with mommy, that's why she listens to me. "

" Muh mmah... " Anna started whimpering and made a grabby gesture towards me, I knew it was my cue. " Mah! Mah! "

" Come here sweetheart. " I gently took her from Hans, setting her on my lap and started to feed her myself. Unlike the others, it didn't surprise me to see her eating every spoon I fed her and I could only smirk at Hans when he scoffed. Anna was obviously daddy's princess but deep down, she was mommy's girl through and through.

" You must have done something to her, I don't understand. " He frowned.

" You know son, don't waste your time trying to figure it out. " My father told Hans, giving his back a friendly pat. " It's a girl thing. "

" Girls and women are complicated, trying to understand them will only give you a headache. " Uncle Henrick agreed. " Believe us, we have experience. "

" And what is that supposed to mean? " Aunt Primerose scoffed, giving him a deadly look.

I laughed at them while keeping an eye on Anna and continued feeding her. " Do you like the cake sweetheart? "

" Mubaloo pudah " She gurggled happily, clutching the front of her dress with one hand and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

" I know you do baby. " I smiled and wiped her chin. " Move your thumb honey and open up for mommy. Good girl. " I gently removed her thumb and praised her when she opened her mouth for another spoonful.

Once she she was done with her cake, she was pretty thirsty and Hans was more than happy to give her a bottle of water for as long as she allowed him, though she never left my arms. By the time her bottle was nearly empty, we were all talking quietly for the simple reason that Anna fell asleep.

" Oh dear, she is so beautiful. " Aunt Primerose whispered, placing a hand over her heart and I slowly nodded my head in agreement. I changed my position with one arm supporting Anna's bottom and the other behind her back as I cradled her head in the crook of my neck.

" Do you want me to take her? " Hans asked quietly. " I can place her in the stroller. "

I shook my head. " No thank you, I will just hold her. I don't want to move her, she is comfortable. "

" Are you sure. "

" Certain. " I nodded my head firmly.

" Okay "

Everyone resumed in their small talk as I listened to them. It was a nice day and that just makes me realize that family is important. I never understood it before but now that I have one of my own, I understand the importance of being with your loved ones, just spending a great moment with them around a nice dinner and laughing together.

While life is not perfect, it's still great.

" Elsa? " Rapunzel asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

" Hmm? "

" Since you're moving back, I suggest we both go shopping for Anna's nursery. What do you think about pink furnitures? Or purple? Or both? "

" Well- "

" -Wait! " She cut me off and I just decided to let her ranting about her ideas. I know she must have crazy ones. " I can even paint it and make an art out of it right? With stars and sun on the walls. Even the ceiling! What about a Sun theme? Oh my God, this is gonna be so much fun! Anna will have the most beautiful nursery in town. "

 _I have no doubt she will..._ I thought.

And even when Rapunzel is ranting endlessly, life is still great.

But thanks to Anna, it's greater.

* * *

 **SO this was a simple One-shot!**

 **I never really liked Hans but I like to do new things, imagine unusual plots and go defying gravity (I know, stole it from Wicked) I don't know if there are Wicked fans out there. So anyway, this is different from what I'm used to write... or read.**

 **I mean in my other stories, Hans is the bad guy. And I don't ship him with Elsa but for the sake of this story, I guess I could make an _ahem..._ exception.**

 **So it was unusual and... weird? Creepy maybe? But still fun to write. Haha!**

 **Now I want to know what you guys think, seriously. Really tell me, I don't bite ;)**

 **So until next time, peace lovely readers :')**


End file.
